


A Random Stranger

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, Omegle, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, chatroulette, katie's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst playing around on an internet chat website, Dean encounters a rather awkward, technologically inept boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for tumblr user misha-got-the-booty; also, I'm not sure on whether I should continue this or not?

Dean Winchester collapsed on his bed, in the same motion grabbing his laptop and opening it. He stretched out, the clicking of his stiff joints each infinitesimal reliefs. Football had been tough today. 

“Let’s see,” he murmured absently as he opened up his browser and glanced over his recently visited pages--Google, Facebook,  _bustyasianbeauties.com_ , and one of those online chat ’site things. He and Jo had played around on it when she had come over the other day. 

With a shrug, Dean opened up the website. When it asked for his interests, he left the spaces blank. 

 _You are being connected..._  

Dean yawned, clicking on his webcam at the last moment before the screen announced:  _You have been connected to a random stranger._

You: hey  
 _Stranger is typing..._  

This message stayed onscreen for a couple minutes. What in the hell was being typed? 

Stranger: Hjello  
You: sup  
Stranger: Hjow do i8 g7et the video stream?  
You: what?  
You: u mean the webcam?  
Stranger: Yes.   
You: click that button in the bottom right hand corner  
Stranger: Ok.  
Stranger: Can yuou see me now? 

There was a beat, then, suddenly, a nose appeared on Dean’s screen. The face it belonged to peered into the camera with big, blue eyes, squinting at Dean. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

You: yeah i see u  
Stranger: Oh. Good.   
You: just uh back up a little  
You: like youre so close right now i can count your nose hairs  
Stranger: Please do not count my nose hairs. 

But, obligingly, the boy moved back. Dean tipped his chin up in interest when he saw his face; the boy, looking to be around his age, had messy, dark hair that was sticking up in all direction. The camera had not lied about the blue of his eyes: they were, indeed, a bright, intense blue. His jaw was scruffy, like he hadn’t shaved today, and he wore a trench coat.

You: thats better  
You: whats with the coat though   
Stranger: I always wear it.   
You: why? those things are hot  
You: wait that’s not what i meant  
You: trenchcoats GET hot  
You: in, you know  
You: hot weather  
You: i don’t mean that they’re inherently sexy or anything   
Stranger: Ok.   
You: okay  
 _Stranger is typing..._ __  
Stranger: My name is Castiel.  
You: dean  
You: castiel’s a weird name  
You: whats it mean  
Stranger: Castiel is the angel of Thursday.  
Stranger: It means ‘the shield of God’, or ‘covered by God’, depending on your interpretation.   
You: cool   
Stranger: It can also mean ‘face of sexual desire’. 

Dean drew his eyes to Castiel’s webcam image and studied him for a second. 

You: i can believe that  
Stranger: What?  
You: what  
Stranger: I don’t understand.   
You: nevermind its not important  
Stranger: Ok.  
Stranger: Where do you live?  
You: why do u want to know  
You: are you gonna hunt me down and stalk me  
 _Stranger is typing..._ __  
Stranger: I was trying to be conversational.  
Stranger: My apologies for offending you Dean.  
You: relax castiel i was just joking lmao  
Stranger: Oh.  
Stranger: ‘Lmao’?   
Stranger: Is that supposed to be an imitation of a French-speaking cat?  
Stranger: ‘Le mao?’  
Stranger: Why are you a French-speaking cat Dean?  
You: it’s not a french-speaking cat  
You: though i guess it could be read like that i dunno   
You: but it’s an abbreviation for laughing my ass off

Castiel lifted his gaze to look at Dean curiously, tilting his head. Dean cocked an eyebrow and half waved at him. 

Stranger: You still seem to be in possession of your rear.   
Stranger: And you are not laughing.   
You: i know, i know. i didn’t mean it literally. jeez. get the pineapple out ur ass castiel  
Stranger: I don’t have a pineapple in my rear.   
You: THAT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY EITHER  
Stranger: I didn’t know. My apologies.   
You: okay, okay. how about this  
You: you don’t take anything i say seriously okay?   
You: just assume that it’s all figurative  
Stranger: Oh, okay. What is your name, then?  
You: huh? i already told you what it was  
Stranger: You told me not to take anything you say seriously. Therefore, Dean can’t be your real name. What is it?  
You: princess bubblebutt  
Stranger: That’s an interesting name.

Dean glanced up at Cas’ face, trying to gauge if he was actually being serious or just assing around. The former seemed to be the case. 

You: yeah and it’s not my name  
You: i was telling the truth when i said dean’s my name, numbnuts  
Stranger: I thought you said to not take anything you said seriously.   
You: well except for that   
You: hey, can i call u cas?  
Stranger: Ok.   
You: you say that a lot  
You: ‘ok’  
You: it’s real passive   
Stranger: My apologies Dean. I was simply answering your question.   
You: yeah yeah i know i was just saying  
You: you also apologize a lot  
You: you should stop that   
You: it’s like youre sorry for existing   
 _Stranger is typing..._    
You: i swear to god if you apologize for apologizing im gonna end the chat   
Stranger: Never mind what I was going to say, then.  
You: jesus christ

There was a bang as Dean’s door swung open, and before he could turn around, Sam had bounded into the room and was peering over his shoulder at the laptop’s screen.

“Who’s that?” Sam asked, crinkling his nose as he looked at Cas. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, he is, and we’re gonna have a nice fall wedding,” Dean said, pushing Sam away. “Why’re you in here, anyway?” 

“Mom says dinner’s ready.”

“Alright, I’ll be right down. Now get out my room.” 

Sam leaned over to wave at Cas again. “Bye, Dean’s boyfriend!” he said, then bolted out the room before Dean could hit him with a pillow. 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the laptop. 

You: look i gotta go  
You: dinners ready   
You: but you’re fun to talk to so uh do you have an email?  
 _Stranger is typing..._  

Crap. Dean had overstepped, hadn’t he? Crap! 

Stranger: castiel.novak777@hotmail.com

Dean grinned. 

You: mine’s chevyzeppelins69@gmail.com  
You: talk soon?   
Stranger: Of course. 


End file.
